


One small Step for man, One giant Leap to IKEA

by gokioh



Series: Kpop One Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, jaehyun spending money, just a regular trip to ikea, really bloody domestic guys, taeyong wanting a cupboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun, newly wed couple decide to go to IKEA to shop for furniture for their new living space. Taeyong finds the right cupboard and instantly falls in love. Now all he needs to do is pull out the puppy eyes and ask his lovely husband to spend "some" money.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Kpop One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: nct





	One small Step for man, One giant Leap to IKEA

Taeyong was humming along to the song in his iPod as he pushed the trolley along the plastic floors of IKEA. His eyes wandered around the giant warehouse whilst he tried to find the right cupboard to buy. He and Jaehyun had been dating through their university lives and moved in together for two years. Now they had bought an actual house in Seoul and were finally settling down. Taeyong worked for SM Entertainment, teaching the trainees how to dance whilst Jaehyun had finally found a permanent role as a Surgeon. 

The young couple had taken out loans to buy their house and were currently shopping for living and bedroom furniture. Jaehyun had gone off with Kun to look for suitable lighting but Taeyong suspected they went to a cafe and were eating lunch together. He was in charge of trying to find a cupboard because he was designing their living room. Taeyong wanted a dark blue living room with golden, wooden furniture and old antiques. Taeyong knew Jaehyun didn’t mind because the man had no sense in style.

Taeyong had dragged Mark and Donghyuck with him, but had lost his two friends about an hour ago, so he couldn’t care less. They weren’t exactly the most helpful, they had only just recently got together and instead of helping Taeyong find the best cupboard, they were all over each other instead. Taeyong walked over to another isle and almost choked when he saw the perfect cupboard. It was grand and made of hard oak wood. The older hissed, thinking about how much it would cost him, he knew Jaehyun would not be very happy with it. “But, I want it,” the older muttered. He turned his iPod off and instead took out his phone. He dialled Jaehyun’s number and pressed his phone against his ear.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong smiled, “sweetheart-”

“No,” Jaehyun immediately said.

Taeyong frowned, “you didn’t even know what I was gonna say!” he exclaimed.

“You only call me sweetheart when you want something, and considering you want a cupboard. I’m going to come to the ultimatum that it’s expensive as heck. So no,” he said.

Taeyong frowned, “but-”

“Nope,” he said.

“Baby,” Taeyong whined. 

He smiled when he heard Jaehyun slightly sigh, “how much is it?” 

Taeyong gulped looking at the price, “980,200 ₩ (roughly $833/£654/€738)…” he mumbled. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you,” Jaehyun said.

“980,200 ₩,” Taeyong repeated more clearly. The line was silent for a moment and Taeyong worried he accidentally gave Jaehyun a heart attack, “Jae?”

“No.”

***

Taeyong grinned widely as he walked back home with his new cupboard, “have I told you how much I love you?” Taeyong said, directing that to an annoyed Jaehyun. “To the moon and back,” he laughed, kissing the younger’s cheek.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes, “how about to my bank and back,” he muttered.

Taeyong pouted, “we split so it wasn’t that bad,” he shrugged.

Jaehyun looked at his husband with side eyes and then turned to Kun who simply shook his head. “That’s your own fault. You need to learn from me, I can say no to-”

“Who?” Ten asked, walking out of the car and looking over at Kun with a raised brow.

“No-nobody,” he stuttered.

Ten smirked and nodded, “that’s more like it,” he pulled Kun down by his collar and kissed him lightly before running over to Taeyong and looking over at the cupboard, “how long do you think it’ll take to finish just the cupboard?”

“I have no idea, wanna help though? I know I said that you guys wouldn’t do much but we still have quite a lot to do,” he said.

Ten smiled and nodded, “course I’d love to! I’m really good at building stuff from IKEA, I’m the master at it!” Kun rolled his eyes but nodded, from behind Ten so that the other wouldn’t actually see him. Nonetheless, Taeyong grinned and grabbed Ten’s hand, they both started to open up the cardboard box and immediately took out the parts for Taeyong’s new cupboard. The older immediately grabbed for the instruction booklet. He sat on the ground crossed legged whilst Taeyong looked over at all the parts. 

“Let’s start by making sure we have all the parts, I’ll name them and you bring them out,” he said.

Taeyong nodded, “Okay, A1 screws? They’re long and thin and have no point at the end. We should a small plastic bag of those,” Ten said. Taeyong’s eyes darted around the small bags that were filled with screws, he put them all out in front of him and took the one with the little sticker with the ‘A1’ printed on it. “Good, now B-”

“Hey we’re going to go and start on dinner. Anything you want?” Jaehyun asked.  
“Um… pasta?” Taeyong looked over at Ten who nodded.

“Pasta it is,” Kun said, he bent down and kissed Ten before walked out of the living room and into their kitchen.

Jaehyun followed soon after and started to get out the supplies. “How long do you think it’ll be before they’re at each other's throats?” Jaehyun joked.

“I’ll give it an hour, we should get started with the food quick then,” he laughed. 

***

Here’s the thing, Taeyong was very orderly and liked to think that he knew what he was doing. He also did not like to ask for help that much whereas Ten was a bit more free spirited if you will. The combination worked excellently when they both were trying to come up with choreography in their free time, but when trying to complete an IKEA cupboard, apparently not. Taeyong suspected that was because IKEA tended to bring out the worst in people- he just didn’t know how it got to where they were currently. “A bottle of wine, a bottle of wine Taeyong!” Ten shouted.

“How was I supposed to know your clumsy ass was gonna spill that on the instructions!” Taeyong shouted back but louder.

“My ass?! You’re the one that thought it was a good idea to get drunk whilst-”

“Hey it’s not my fault you have a low alcohol tolerance!” he cut off. 

Ten gasped, “Take that back bitc-”

“Alright,” Kun said, running in and pulling Ten away. Jaehyun did the same to Taeyong but wrapped his arms around the older, keeping him away from a fight. “Right, well… dinner’s ready then,” Kun muttered. He and Jaehyun shared a look before ushering their husbands into the dining area and getting started to the blasted cupboard themselves. 

Taeyong and Ten both looked down at the dinner set up for themselves and smirked, “I can’t believe that worked,” Teayong giggled quietly.

Ten winked at his old friend, “you should learn some more things from me.” They both sat down and ate their food, quite alright with the fact that their boyfriends could do all the heavy lifting. Halfway through the making of the cupboard, Ten suggested on completing the small stuff like drawers and doors. Once they did that, they were faced with the heavier wooden walls and decided to just stage a little drama to get their significant others to help out. 

“Definitely will… still, I did lose some good wine out of it,” Taeyong frowned. 

Ten rolled his eyes playfully, “who cares?” Taeyong shrugged and started to eat amazing food whilst chatting about anything with Ten. He and Ten started to eat the pasta that was prepared before long, Jaehyun and Kun both walked in with tired looks on their faces. Ten cooed at his husband, “long day?” he stood up and rubbed Kun's shoulders. Ten stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Kun, smiling softly. 

Taeyong smiled and their relationship and picked up his own finished plate with Ten’s before heading to the kitchen. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist and nuzzled his face into the older’s shoulder. “Don’t you want to eat?” Taeyong asked, turning around and fixing Jaehyun’s messy hair. 

“I think, I just want to sleep,” he answered.

“We’re heading out then,” Ten suddenly said. Taeyong broke away from Jaehyun and went over to hug his friend. Jaehyun and Kun both shook hands and hugged before Taeyong wrapped his arms around Kun's neck and hugged him tightly. 

“You take care of Ten, okay?” Taeyong said, when he let go. Kun laughed but nodded.

Jaehyun hugged Ten closely and patted the man’s back before letting go and standing behind Taeyong. “Bye guys!” Taeyong called out when the two left and he resumed back to a very cute, but very tired Jaehyun. 

“Let’s head to bed,” he smiled, Jaehyun who’s eyes were starting to close nodded. 

Taeyong cooed happily and walked over to their cupboard, “I really like it,” he said. 

“I’m happy you do, now can we go to bed?” Jaehyun whined, nuzzling his face in Taeyong shoulder as he back hugged his husband. 

Taeyong sighed “I’m thinking of painting it a dark mahogany colour,” he said. “Then add in some vintage looking nic naks. Or I could go- argh!” Jaehyun got tired of Taeyong’s planning real quick and decided that the only way to get him to come into bed was by brute force. So he swept the older in his arms and carried him upstairs into their bedroom. Taeyong chuckled softly, as he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and let the older drop him onto their shared bed. Jaehyun crawled on top of Taeyong and rested his head on the older’s stomach, intertwining their hands together as he fell asleep. 

Taeyong cooed and bent down kissing his husband’s hair softly, “my tired baby~” he hummed. 

***

Jaehyun woke up to someone (most likely Taeyong) roughly shaking him. He opened one eye and looked up to see Taeyong hang his head over his husband as if he were upside down, “wakey wakey! We’ve got some lights to fix today!” he said with such enthusiasm, Jaehyun wanted to shove a pillow over his face and suffocate him for a while. So he did. 

The younger, but stronger male, flipped his husband over and grabbed his pillow, covering Taeyong’s face. The older pushed it out of the way and giggled as Jaehyun started to pepper his face with kisses. “Lights!” he said, looking up at the younger with glassy eyes. 

Jaehyun sighed lovingly and stroked some of his bangs away from his eye. Taeyong blushed at the way Jaehyun looked at him, as if he were his whole world. It made butterflies come and the older didn’t really know how to deal with feelings too well. He sluggishly manoeuvred his way out of Jaehyun’s hold and crawled out of their shared room. Taeyong raced down the stairs and turned back when he saw Jaehyun begrudgingly follow him. 

“Why don’t you go and have some coffee and then come back and help me?” Taeyong suggested, lightly massaging the younger’s shoulders. He bent down and kissed Jaehyun’s neck before pushing the younger in direction to the kitchen. Jaehyun chuckled and nodded, walking out of the living room, leaving the older alone. Taeyong looked up at the light and sighed, holding his hands on his hips, “now about you….”

Jaehyun took his time to make himself some coffee, steering the coffee granules in warm water and taking out some milk because Taeyong liked his coffee milky. He could hear some straining and arched his brow, walking out with the two mugs to see Taeyong balancing on a chair and four books as he started to fix up their light.   
Jaehyun’s eyes widened when he saw the books start to move a little to the left. He placed the coffee on their dining table and raced over to the older, wrapping his arms around the man’s legs and letting him sit on his shoulder. Taeyong yelped in surprise before he quickly screwed the light fixture in and placed his hands on Jaehyun’s shoulder. The younger set him down, “Why didn’t you wait for me?”

“You were taking your time,” he said. 

“You could’ve got hurt hun,” he muttered softly.

Taehyung pouted, “no I wouldn’t have-” his eyes widened when the books all fell to the ground. Jaehyun simply arched his brow at the older, “doesn’t prove anything. Could’ve been when you suddenly lifted me up!”

Jaehyun sighed but kissed the older’s temple, “does it work at least?”

Taeyong grinned and nodded, “See, told you I could do it!”

Jaehyun smiled, “Never doubted you.” Taeyong smiled softly and leaned close, pulling his husband into a lasting kiss.


End file.
